Youmu Konpaku
Youmu Konpaku (魂魄 妖夢, Konpaku Youmu), ''is a core ally in Standmaku Crusaders, also playing a key role in Gold Experience in helping Yukari's gang to defeat Big Boss. In Standmaku Crusaders, she travels with Kaguya's group in order to avenge her father's death, who was murdered by a person with two right hands. She returns in Gold Experience, as an informant to Yukari Yakumo. Apperance Youmu has short silver hair in a bob cut, and light grey eyes. She wears a dark green and white dress with a black bowtie. She carries the swords Roukanken and Hakuroken; a hereditary pair of ceremonial swords forged by youkai. Her Standmaku, Silver Queen, has the ability to use these swords as well, apart from it's own sword. She is quite short, at only 160 cm tall, making her the shortest person in the group until the arrival of Chen. '''Gold Experience' Having lost her eye and her legs below the knees after a near fatal encounter with Big Boss' Standmaku, Youmu now utilizes a wheelchair. Personality Youmu is a boastful but honorable and well-meaning girl. Indeed, her most defining trait is her honor. Her first appearance has her handicap herself on purpose by explaining her ability to Mokou, and allowing her to take the fight to a more suitable location in which to utilize her Standmaku powers. This honorable trait is such that even under control from PADIO's flesh bud, she refuses to do something as dishonorable as attacking someone from the back. Besides Kaguya, Youmu is the least serious member of the group, casually joking around with Reisen, Kaguya and even Mokou as the story progresses and she becomes more comfortable with her new companions. Being very extroverted, she has no problem expressing joy or sorrow and thus is the most compassionate of the group, being one who mourns her comrades openly, most notably the death of Chen at the hands of Flandre Scarlet. In fact, no one mourns the death of her friends like Youmu does, and no other person is as dedicated to avenging their deaths as she is. After the defeat of PADIO, Youmu tearfully departs with Kaguya and Eirin, remembering the three friends who had died during their journey. In Gold Experience, she has matured and become a serious and focused individual, providing much needed advice to Hatate Himekaidou in her struggle against Big Boss and the Moriya crime family. Relationships * '''Fujiwara no Mokou: '''Despite meeting as opponents while she was under PADIO's mind controlling flesh bud, they later became close friends. Mokou recognized Mokou's chivalrous soul when she didn't throw her wakizashi at Mokou's back and claimed how she thought Youmu was "a much more honorable person than PADIO." Youmu mourned her death greatly, more so than even Eirin who had known Mokou for many years. * '''Chen: '''The two initially did not get along well, as her and the other members of the group mostly saw her as either a troublemaker (Kaguya) or someone who would just get in the way (Eirin). Still, she feared for her safety and didn't want her to get involved in their fight against PADIO. After Chen later gains the Standmaku, Survivor, Youmu looks at her in a much more positive way, as she knows it takes a person of strong mental and physical will to control a Standmaku. Later after Chen had sacrificed herself to stall Flandre, Mokou deeply mourned her sacrifice, admitting she initially thought of her as a brat but grew to love her stubbornness and how she didn't get close to humans because of how prideful she was a youkai. It was a strong determination to avenge her that allowed Youmu to beat Flandre. * '''Reisen Undongein Inaba: '''The two are friends though not to the same extent as she is with Mokou. They have a friendly sense of camaraderie and often support each other during battles. She respects Reisen's pride as a Moon Rabbit. At the end of their journey, Youmu mourned her comrades fallen comrades, including Reisen. * '''Kaguya Houraisan: '''She became eventually very close to Kaguya, getting along very well because of her cheerful attitude. Kaguya appreciated her more and more as they got to know each other better. During the final confrontation with PADIO, Kaguya put herself as risk to save a wounded Youmu from being killed. * '''Eirin Yagokoro: '''The two got along well, seeing Eirin as a mother like figure, respecting her wisdom and strong leadership skills. Despite interacting more with Mokou, Kaguya and Reisen, it was clear that they had a mutual respect. Despite an offer from Eirin to live with her and Kaguya and work in Gensokyo, she declined, as she still had much to take care of back in Japan, though deeply touched by the offer. * '''Yukari's Gang: '''She first heard about them when they searched the Metropolitan Tokyo Police database for the identity of Big Boss. She could tell that their intentions were good, later cooperating with them. Youmu chose to have a close relationship with Hatate Himekaidou, and entrusted her with the Standmaku -creating Arrow. Category:Standmaku Crusaders Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Standmaku Users